There are a number of applications and processes that involve the monitoring of a reaction taking place within a reaction vessel. In a most simplistic application, this may involve the reaction of some number of reactants in a single reaction vessel. In more complex applications, such as combinatorial chemistry and/or other high throughput screening applications, a number of reactions involving a number of different reactants may take place simultaneously within a multitude of different reaction vessels.
The monitoring of a reaction frequently involves inserting a substantially cylindrical or tubular probe into the reaction vessel within which the reaction of interest is taking place. Such probes may be associated with various monitoring devices such as, for example, Fourier transform infrared spectroscopy (FTIR) devices that facilitate the observation of reaction initiation and endpoint, reaction progression, etc., and focused beam reflectance measurement (FBRM®) devices that permit real-time in situ particle system characterization.
In any event, the insertion of a probe into a reaction vessel typically requires that the probe-vessel interface be sealed against leakage. This can be difficult because the probe is often exposed to pressure forces resulting from the head of liquid within the reaction vessel or from the pressurization of the reaction vessel as part of or as a result of the reaction experiment. These pressure forces will frequently tend to expel the probe from the reaction vessel if some means of axially restraining the probe is not provided. Axial restraint of the probe may be complicated, however, by the fact that it commonly desirable to mount the probe in a manner that allows for adjustment of its insertion depth into the reaction vessel.
Various methods of securing a probe to a reaction vessel are known, but all of these methods have their shortcomings. For example, one known method of securing a probe to a reaction vessel are involves the use of a specialized Swagelok® coupling system. This system employs a ferrule that is placed over a probe and compressed, thereby securing the ferrule to the probe. Undesirably, this typically results in the ferrule being permanently attached to the exterior of the probe due to yielding of the probe material beyond its compressive limit. Attachment of the ferrule in this manner also prevents any adjustability of the insertion depth of the probe into a reaction vessel.
Clamping the probe is then typically accomplished by means of a clamp comprised of heavy-wall, axially split tubing that is secured around the probe with a number of screws or bolts. This clamping method may perform satisfactorily when the outer diameter of the probe and the inner bore of the tubing is closely matched in dimension. However, the outer diameter of typical probes will vary within some tolerance range and, therefore, the inner bore of a clamp to be used with these probes is normally machined to a diameter that will allow the largest possible probe diameter to be acceptably secured within a clamp of minimum bore diameter. Since it is machined, the inner clamp bore also has some dimensional tolerance range. One result of this known clamping method is that when a probe of minimum outer diameter is secured within a clamp having a maximum inner bore diameter, the probe is often truly clamped along only two surfaces. Because of this, attaining a sufficient axial restraint of the probe commonly results in deformation of the probe beyond its yield at the clamped surfaces.
A welded collar is also a permanent part of this known probe coupling system. This collar cannot be field-installed on the probe. Additionally, the collar prevents adjustment of the insertion depth of the probe into a reaction vessel.
It can be understood from the foregoing description that an improved system and method of coupling a probe to a reaction vessel in a sealed manner would be desirable. Embodiments of the present invention overcome the deficiencies of known probe-to-vessel coupling systems and methods.